Light of Decay
by muk854
Summary: As life goes on, it slowly decays away before turning into ash. Years after the defeat of Hades, the world has reached a period of peace. But now a new threat has risen to put an end to that, but it seems to much for Pit to handle alone. Will he and the others soon stop this new threat, or will the world decay at the hands of this new threat.


**Hey everyone, muk854 here with a brand new story. Now I'm sure most of you don't know this but I am a huge fan of Kid Icarus Uprising. I first got into it through Chuggaaconroy's play through of the game where I immediately fell in love with it. And when I finally got the game myself, boy it was a blast. But it's been seven years and there still isn't any news for a sequel… please make it happen Nintendo, a Kid Icarus game would be perfect for the Switch!**

**Anyways, I've been wanting to do a story on Kid Icarus for a while but couldn't come up with anything good… until now! Ladies and gentlemen I bring to you the first chapter of my first Kid Icarus story, Light of Decay! So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

A time of peace has come for the humans of the Overworld. After the defeat of Hades three years ago by the angel Pit, there haven't been any threats by the forces of the Underworld. Even the Goddess of Nature Viridi has left the humans alone, despite showing a clear hatred of them. Yet despite this time of peace, some use this time to prepare for any imminent dangers. This is the case for Pit, who is currently training in Skyworld by sparring with his dark counterpart. As the two sparred with their bows split into two blades, they clashed them together and fought to overpower the other.

"I think you're getting soft Pit, I usually have to put in more effort to fight you," Dark Pit said with a smirk.

"In your dreams Pittoo, I'm stronger than ever," Pit replied with his own smirk.

"Would you quit calling me that!" Dark Pit shouted angrily before kicking Pit back.

The two angels glared at each other before they charged at the other. When they got close, Dark Pit swung his blades at Pit, but he ducked under them and swept his leg under Dark Pit, causing him to fall on his back. Before he could get up, Pit placed a foot on his chest and held his blades at throat, "I win."

"Whatever," Dark Pit said as Pit got off him and he got up, "I let you have that one."

"Sure you did," Pit said with a smirk.

"Be lucky that Viridi lets me come here to spar, if it weren't for that I would be leagues ahead of you," Dark Pit said.

"Still can't believe you joined the Forces of Nature, didn't you say you were, how did you say it?" Pit said before he spoke again but in a imitation of Dark Pit, "'Servant of no other but myself!'"

"That's a terrible impression," Dark Pit said unamused, "And like I said me and Viridi share the same interests, so I'm ok working with her so long as she doesn't get in my way." Dark Pit then started to walk towards the edge of Skyworld and just when he was about to jump off Pit stopped him.

"Hey Dark Pit wait a sec," he said, causing his dark counterpart to look at him, "If you could pass a message to Viridi for me, could you ask her if maybe she wants to hang out sometime tomorrow?"

"Yeah whatever, I'll ask her lover boy," Dark Pit said causing Pit to blush a bit. Soon Dark Pit's wings started to glow, indicating that he had been granted the Power of Flight. He then jumped off the edge of Skyworld before his wings started flapping and he was flying away.

"_I see you finally got the courage to ask her,"_ the voice of Lady Palutena said in Pit's mind, "_Well technically you got someone to ask for you but still."_

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said being caught off guard at the voice of his goddess, "How much of that did you hear?"

"_Every single word, do remember I can hear whatever you hear via your laurel crown," _Palutena said.

"Wonderful," Pit said dreadfully, "Do you think she'll accept?"

"_Oh I'm sure she will Pit, everything is going to be fine."_

"I hope so."

* * *

Deep within the darkest woods in the Overworld, where no human has ever ventured before, there was a cave that had it's entrance blocked by a large boulder. Suddenly, the boulder started to slowly crumble apart. Parts of it were slowly coming off and soon it was completely turned to dust, showing a man at the mouth of the cave. The man looked very frail, with his limbs being nearly skeletal and his skin was pale white. His hair and eyes were ash grey and his clothing was ragged.

He walked out of the cave and took a look at where he was, blocking his eyes from how bright the sun was. He smiled, "Well then, guess it's time now." He began to walk through the forest, his steps killing the grass around him. He brushed his hand on a tree and it slowly withered before becoming ash.

* * *

Viridi gasped in shock as she suddenly felt the life force of many plants die at once. She started panting while trying to figure out what happened, which was noticed by her commander Arlon. "Mistress Viridi, is everything alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine Arlon, but I just felt something bad," Viridi said, her voice a bit shaky, "Something is destroying the nature around them, but I'm not sure what."

"Would you like me to go investigate?" Arlon asked.

"Please do Arlon," she said. Arlon bowed down to Viridi before he teleported away. Viridi was left to contemplate just what she had felt when Dark Pit flew in, "Ah Dark Pit your back, so who won this time?"

Dark Pit scoffed, "That pit stain got lucky."

"Knew it, Phosphora owes me 500 gold coins," Viridi smirked.

"Of course you would bet for angel boy," Dark Pit said as he started to leave to his room, but then he turned back to Viridi, "By the way, he asked if you wanted to go out with him tomorrow." He smirked at the blush that appeared on Viridi's face.

"He did, well I suppose I can take some time away from my busy schedule for him," Viridi said.

"Whatever," Dark Pit said, exiting the room and leaving Viridi on her own. Suddenly most of the negative thoughts she had earlier vanished at the thought of being with Pit.

"Oh Pit," she sighed happily while putting a hand on her heart. She was looking forward to spend some time with him tomorrow. But even with so much joy, in the back of her mind she still had an uneasy feeling about what could be going on in the Overworld.

* * *

**And the first chapter is done. Now I know this isn't much but I honestly can't make good beginnings so I'm sorry. But I can assure you the rest of this story will be better, especially the main villain. Who is he you may ask, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first Kid Icarus story. As always thanks for reading and stay alert for the next chapter.**

**Sain'ofu.**


End file.
